Apprentice
by Tetsuhana
Summary: Sladin rendering of the episode "The Apprentice I and II" WARNING: Rating has gone up for chapter 3! Shield your eyes!
1. Chapter 1

Robin's heart was pounding in his chest. He stared at the man who now owned him. Slade's words were echoing in his mind. Every word the man ever spoke to him always buzzed through his brain.

_"__For some time now, I have been searching for... an apprentice. Someone to follow in my footsteps. And Robin, I've chosen you. Congratulations."_

_ "I know it seems bad… but trust me, you'll learn to like it…"_

Robin felt a shiver run through his body and it shook him to his very core as Slade's one grey eye stared down at him.

"You haven't reached your objective," the older man said coldly.

"I had to leave," Robin said, "If I didn't I'd have been caught."

Robin was staring at the floor, but his eyes snapped upward as he felt strong hands push him harshly against the wall. He unknowingly let out a whimper and could see the mocking look in that one cold eye.

"You're lying," Slade said, "You are unwilling to fight your hardest, and that is why your objective was not met."

Robin again felt shaken to the center of his being. He lowered his gaze slowly.

"I'm sorry…" was all he could think to say.

"I am being lenient with you this one time," Slade whispered dangerously as he leaned in close to Robin's face. Robin tried to back away, pressed flat against the wall. He summoned up his courage and looked Slade in the eye again.

"Why bother being lenient?" he asked, "I won't fight any better the next time."

"Is that so?" Slade asked, "Well, if you can't face the Teen Titans perhaps I should get them out of the way."

Robin's body stiffened.

"No… don't… I'll do what you say…" he said slowly.

"You should be grateful for my lenience," Slade said, cupping Robin's chin with his hand and tilting his head up, "You have a lot to learn, but your first lesson will be gratitude. You have much to be grateful for."

Robin pulled his chin away.

"There's nothing to be grateful for," he growled angrily.

"Nothing, Robin?" Slade grabbed his chin again, "Nothing?"

He leaned in closer, much to close for Robin's liking. The teen was literally trembling now.

"Think of all the things I could have done," Slade whispered, "I could have killed your former friends, but I did not. I could have punished you severely for not meeting your objective, but I have not…"

Slade's fingers ran up over Robin's cheek and brushed over the fabric of his mask. He leaned so close that Robin could feel the breath that came through the grate in the man's mask.

"I could remove this mask…" he whispered and Robin tensed again, pressed flat against the wall, wishing it would swallow him, "But I will not…"

Slade's thumb ran over Robin's cheek. A tear had fallen from the boy wonder's eye and was brushed away.

"Go to bed," the older man ordered, releasing the teen from his grasp. Robin moved away, eager to get away from his "master."


	2. Chapter 2

Robin felt sick to his stomach as he pulled on his uniform. He had to go out again. He had to face his friends again, knowing that they saw him as a villain now. And Slade… Slade just loved it. He knew that he did.

_"…But trust me… you'll learn to like it…"_

No. No, Robin refused to believe that. He wasn't like Slade. This whole scenario disgusted him.

"Remember Robin, if you fail again, I won't be so forgiving," Slade told the boy as Robin left. Night had just fallen, but Robin's eyes were used to the dark. Years of working with Batman had given him excellent night vision. It had actually taken some time to regain a normal sleep pattern when he started going solo.

The boy wonder, hated himself; with every fiber of his being, he hated himself for what he was doing, but he couldn't deny that he was good at it. He was smart, cunning, naturally acrobatic, which allowed him to slip in unnoticed and obtain the tech that Slade had requested. Unfortunately, he was expected.

White lights temporarily blinded Robin, and he blinked to regain clear vision. The image of his old team filled his eyes.

"You're not walking out of here Robin," Cyborg said, "Not without a fight."

_"Not a word Robin… They aren't your friends anymore…"_

Robin heard Slade's voice in his ear. A sour-bitter taste filled his mouth as he swallowed the words he was desperate to say and ran. He fired his grappling hook and went through the window. Starfire was outside.

"Please, Robin," she said, "I wish not to fight you, but to understand."

_"If you fail again, I will destroy them."_

Robin shot an attack at Starfire, catching her off guard entirely. Robin ran. He didn't want to fight them. If he could just put enough distance between himself and his team… but he could not. Raven caught up with him, blocking his path.

"Azareth, Metrion… Zinthos!" she cast her spell. Robin was caught up in her dark magic and struggled like mad.

_"You have to fight Robin. There is no escaping it. If you want to save your friends you will fight to win."_

Robin broke free. He fired at Raven, catching her in the shoulder as he ran. He threw several smoke bombs and with his natural agility he finally gave them the slip. He stuck to the alleys, and zigzagged to throw his friends off. He was panting softly when he reached Slade, technology in hand. Slade clapped his hands in an almost mocking way.

"Excellent Robin, I really think you're improving," the villain spoke, and it made the hero cringe. He leapt at Slade, trying to attack him, but was easily flipped and thrown across the room. Robin tried not to show that he was hurt and quickly got back up.

"It's time for another lesson," Slade said as he easily dodged the infuriated teen's attack. He grabbed Robin's wrist as the boy threw a punch and twisted the his arm behind his back, pinning him to the floor roughly, "This time, you will learn respect."

"I have no respect for _you_," Robin gritted out, trying to ignore the pain in his arm. Slade's grip tightened and he pressed him hard into the floor.

"And that is exactly why you need to learn," he said, "Whether you like it or not, I am your better, and you know it. You can't beat me Robin."

Robin began to struggle again. "It doesn't mean I'll stop trying," he growled. He froze as he felt warm thighs pressed against his hips.

"You will learn to respect me, Robin," Slade said, "If I have to carve the lesson into your very flesh, you will learn…"


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING

RATING HAS GONE UP!

* * *

Robin's eyes were wide. He was terrified. He felt the pressure slowly lessen, but he was quickly yanked to his feet by his hair. He let out a sharp gasp, and as he was turned roughly to look at Slade a pleading look set upon his face.

"You will learn to respect your master, Robin," Slade said in a low whisper, "I'll make sure of it."

The boy shivered and suddenly felt very small in comparison to the man in front of him. He tried to take a step backward from Slade, but was caught and only pulled closer.

"You are proud and arrogant, very much like myself, but you will have to learn to respect me, or I will _crush_ every bone in your body before we are through," Slade said.

"I will never respect you." Robin spat.

"Then you will fear me," Slade breathed into Robin's face, "Every nerve under your skin will tingle when you even think of me. I want you utterly _terrified…_"

Slade suddenly shoved Robin against the wall. He grabbed a rope and bound the boys hands behind his back. Robin began to struggle, fearing the outcome of the situation. Before he could really begin to fight back Slade shoved a needle into his arm. Robin gasped.

"Wh-what was that?" he asked.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Robin," Slade said in response. Robin began to feel sluggish. His fighting became a little weaker. Slade took a bandana that was lying on the floor and blindfolded the boy wonder. Robin gave a weak little moan of protest. Slade removed his mask. It was so much easier to see without it. He took in the image of the teen tied in front of him.

"What shall the lesson be, Robin?" Slade asked, "Respect, or fear?"

Robin felt like his tongue was swollen and he couldn't make real words, only a whine of protest. He felt Slade's hand travel down his body, stopping at his waistline. His hips jutted forward and he gave a whimper.

"You…. Drugged…. Me…." Robin managed to slur out like a drunkard.

"Yes, I did," Slade said with a smirk, "For your own safety. While I enjoy your tenacity, I fear it may cause me to hurt you more than I intend."

Slade took out a blade and pressed the flat of it against Robin's abs. The teen hero's stomach jumped, and he tried to press back against the wall. The blade slid up slowly and Slade cut through Robin's shirt, exposing his pale chest.

"Nooo…" Robin whined slowly, "Gaahhh!"

Robin's body jumped again as he felt a hot tongue against his skin. It was like he'd been struck with electricity.

"You belong to me, Robin," Slade breathed over his skin, "Your body belongs to me."


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING

GRAPHIC CONTENT! NOT FOR CHILDREN!

* * *

Robin squirmed and struggled viciously, or at least he thought he did. His body wouldn't obey him, and what felt like an awful lot of struggling, was barely anything at all. Slade was enjoying getting the teen all flustered. Robin's body was slightly flushed all over. His tongue left a hot trail from Robin's navel up to his chest.

"Noo…." Robin mewled, but it ended up sounding more cute than anything else. Slade chuckled darkly. He pressed the flat of the blade back against Robin's tummy, causing the boy to hiss at the sudden cold on his heated skin. Slade slid it down slowly and cut through the threads that held the button on Robin's pants. He ran his hand down Robin's side and ran his thumb over the boy's hip, pushing his pants down slowly. Robin moaned, trying to struggle, but his body was weighed down by the drugs that Slade had forced upon him. Slade let the tip of the blade scratch over the surface of Robin's abs as it traveled down, just barely above where his briefs began. The villain smirked and knelt down to give Robin a bit more careful of attention. Slade took the blade in his hand and scratched harshly into Robin's skin. The boy was on his tiptoes, trying to get away from the pain.

"I told you, Robin," Slade said as he worked, "That I would carve this lesson into your very flesh if I had to."

Robin mewled and whined, trying to squirm. Slade stopped momentarily grabbing onto Robin's hip harshly.

"If you make me mess up, I will start over and I will cut deeper," he said dangerously. The cuts were just deep enough to bleed a little, but not too harmful… not yet. Robin shivered and gave a slight whimper. Impeded by the drugs, which he was beginning to suspect was a mixture between a sedative and an aphrodisiac, he was truly afraid. Slade smirked, looking up at the blindfolded hero.

"Good boy," he whispered, kissing over one of his fresh cuts before he continued to work. It took around 30 minutes and Robin had to bite on his lower lip to remain silent and not move, but the words "PROPERTY OF SLADE" were carved on his abs, his skin bright red from the irritation. Robin whimpered when he no longer felt the cuts on his skin. Slade set the blade down and ran his tongue over the words.

"Nnngh… Ah!" Robin gasped sharply, then bit his lower lip again. He was ashamed that he was sporting a very hard erection. He knew it was the fault of the drugs in his system, but the shame was heavy on him regardless. Slade looked down at him and laughed softly. His hand dipped down between the boy wonder's legs and began to rub him through his briefs.

"Wuah…. Nooo…" Robin shook his head fiercely.

"No?" Slade questioned, "Are you certain, Robin?"

Slade's finger slipped under the elastic waistband and began to tug the last article of clothing off of his prize. Tears were starting to run down Robin's cheeks and Slade saw that his blindfold was very wet with them.

"Please… no…" Robin began to beg, pulling at his bonds.

"You belong to me now Robin, and I will do what I wish with you," Slade said, "Is it that big of a price to pay, to ensure your friends' survival?"

Robin fell silent and still. He bit his lip again and gave a tiny nod. Slade grinned wickedly.

"Besides, you are obviously wanting me…" the villain breathed as he removed Robin's briefs and the cool air hit his erection, making him shiver. Slade wrapped his hand around Robin's hard member and began to stroke him. The boy began to moan like a cat in heat. It was obvious he was not very experienced sexually. His face had a deep blush settled across it. Slade stroked him, but kept him just under his climax. He was going to tease him. And it was so easy. Robin was already desperate. Slade ran his tongue from base to tip. Robin's eyes were wide under the blindfold and he screamed. When Slade's mouth closed around him his climax came fast and hard.

"SLADE!" Robin screamed, his body tense, pulling at his bonds as hard as he could. Slade licked his lips and smirked.

"Good boy."


	5. Chapter 5

Robin was humiliated, ashamed and disgusted with himself. He curled up on the bed in his small room that Slade had allotted him to sleep in. His finger ran over the painful red cuts which were scabbing on his tummy. His face turned red and he hid it in his pillow again. He could tell already that the cuts were going to scar. If he was still in Titans Tower he could get Raven to take care of it, and they would be almost virtually gone, but he couldn't go to her. He was alone. The only person he was actually allowed to speak to was Slade.

Despite his humiliation, Robin couldn't stop thinking over the whole situation and the fact that… it had felt kind of good. Robin heard Slade's voice in his earpiece.

"_You have work to do, Robin. I have sent you the coordinates of your next target."_

Robin sighed and got up. He suited up. The cool material of his uniform felt good against his cuts. He hurried out. He knew that he would likely face opposition. He just hoped that it wouldn't be his team.

Robin went in through the roof, all espionage style. He had just about obtained his objective when the cord that held him up was blasted and he fell to the floor. Robin looked up and saw… not the Teen Titans, but the Hive Five.

"Not so face Snotface," a familiar and annoying voice said.

"That's our prize," the sultry voice of Jinx spoke out.

"I don't think so," Robin said. He was tempted to just let them have it. Whatever the Hive Five intended to do couldn't be half as bad as what Slade would do, but the painful stinging of the cuts on his abs as he moved reminded him who he worked for.

"Where's the rest of your crud-munching team?" Gizmo asked as they started to close in on Robin.

"None of your business," Robin said angrily as he began to work on a plan in his head.

"Oh, does the big, bad, birdy work alone now?" Jinx asked.

"I can still stop you," Robin said.

_"Your objective is to obtain that laser, not get noble catching some little punks."_ Slade's voice spoke in his ear.

"Oh… meet our new friend," Jinx said.

"I'm Billy Numerous," a boy clad in red and yellow said, duplicating as he spoke.

"You chose a bad time to go solo bird-brain," Gizmo said.

Robin found himself completely surrounded by duplications of Billy Numerous. He fought hard, but he couldn't keep up.

Robin was tripped by Gizmo and he fell to the floor.

"Ahahahahaha!" Gizmo laughed, "Come on, let's go lock him up in the basement or something."

"I don't think so," a smooth voice said. Slade stepped out of the shadows. Alarms started going off as Gizmo stepped back, tripping a wire.

"You'll kindly hand over my apprentice now, and I'll let you go with your lives," Slade said, his dark grey eye narrowing. Gizmo grabbed the laser, but before he could get to the door, he was grabbed by the older villain. Slade grabbed the laser and tossed Gizmo aside before he threw Robin over his shoulder and left.

Robin's face was bright red as he was carried away. Slade set him down only once they were safe inside his lair again. Robin looked away.

"I'm disappointed in you Robin," Slade said, "I expect you to have difficulties with the Titans, but I didn't think the Hive Five would pose such a challenge to you."

"I was surprised and outnumbered," Robin said, not raising his gaze to look at Slade.

"What might have happened to you if I hadn't arrived?" Slade asked.

"I don't need you to babysit me!" Robin said.

"Is that so?" Slade asked. He grabbed Robin by the chin and forced his head up and looked him in the eye. Robin stared back at him for a few short seconds and then lowered his gaze, his shoulders slumping.

"Thank you… for coming and getting me…" he muttered, "I'm sorry I failed."

"Don't let it happen again." Slade said, "You're more important to me than you think. I don't want to see you getting destroyed."


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING

GRAPHIC MATERIAL! NOT FOR CHILDREN!

* * *

Author's note: So, this has pretty much been the worst week ever. Monday, I lost my girlfriend, Tuesday, my sister tried to kill herself, but I don't find out until Wednesday and have to take her to the ER, Thursday, I find out they intend to send her to a long term facility again, which will be a minimum of 2 hours from my home, Friday, I wrecked my car, majorly. I'm lucky to be alive. Saturday is the 3 year anniversary of my mom's death. In short, that's why it took me a while to update.

* * *

Robin felt awkward the next day when he went through his usual combat practice routine. Slade was watching him. He was embarrassed that he had needed to be rescued. He felt he had something to prove, that he wasn't pathetic. He trained even harder than he usually did, and Slade said nothing, only watched with what Robin felt was a very critical eye.

Eventually, Robin felt he had reached his limit. If he trained any more he would end up hurting himself instead of helping. He sat down on the floor, catching his breath. Slade walked over to him. Robin let out a yelp of surprise when he was pushed on the floor and the older man pulled his shirt up. He looked over the scabbing cuts that he had made. Robin's face was red and he tried to push Slade off of him. Slade glared at him.

"You haven't learned your lesson at all, have you?" he asked, "You need to learn that I _own_ you."

Robin was suddenly very still, afraid of what Slade intended to do to him. The man was eyeing him like he was a dessert and it made Robin feel disgusting. He felt Slade's finger trace over the letters written across his tummy.

"Maybe the lesson needs to be carved a little deeper," Slade said.

"Please don't…" Robin said, "I'll be good…"

"You only behave when I am threatening you," Slade said, "You need a more constant reminder. You were well behaved when these cuts still hurt. Is that how it's going to be Robin? Will I have to carve my name into your skin every night to remind you that you are my apprentice?"

"N-No…" Robin said, shaking his head. He struggled against Slade, shoving him.

"And there you go again," Slade shook his head. He took out a knife, ensuring that Robin saw it fully.

"You'll want to lay still Robin, or I may slip," Slade said. Robin's eyes were wide. His hands were on Slade's shoulder from he had tried to shove him away. They began to tremble slightly as he let go and lowered them.

"Good boy." Slade smiled behind his mask. He set to work. This time as he carved the words, blood was plentiful. Robin could feel trickling down his abdomen, pooling in his navel and dripping off his sides and onto the floor. It had been better when he was drugged, he had been unable to struggle much, but now he had to fight the urge. His hands were balled into fists.

"Stop…. Please…." He whispered softly.

"Almost finished," Slade said, "Your muscles are so tense, Robin…"

"Please…" Robin whimpered.

"Mmm… you beg so prettily," Slade breathed. He finished off the last letter and set the blade aside, "Look at all that blood…"

"No more…." Robin panted, shaking his head.

"But how can I resist?" Slade asked. He blindfolded the boy again, despite Robin's extreme struggling and bound the boy's hands.

Robin began to struggle like mad against his bonds.

"You're aggravating your wounds," Slade said, "You're going to make yourself bleed considerably more. We wouldn't want that would we?"

Robin whimpered, but didn't stop fighting. There was a growing pool of blood on the floor. Slade chuckled darkly. He took his mask off, tossing it aside so that he could play with his toy more freely. He ran his finger through the blood, smearing it over Robin's body.

"Mmm…" he smirked, "You look good enough to eat, my apprentice."

"Shut up!" Robin spat, wiggling his hips and trying to get out from under Slade. Slade only pressed him down harder. Robin gasped when he felt Slade's tongue on his chest. He shivered. And then he felt teeth, making him yelp and mewl pitifully. Slade nipped and bit at his chest. Robin yelped again when he felt those teeth scrape over his nipple.

"No…. stop it!" Robin tried to break his bonds.

"I like the way you squirm," Slade breathed.

"Please…" Robin whimpered.

"You still haven't learned your lesson," Slade said. Robin's mind was panicking. He felt terrified. He fell still.

"M-Master… please…." He panted. Slade froze. He stared down at Robin.

"I'm learning… please…. Don't…" Robin begged. He tried to appeal to Slade's ego. Robin stayed very still. His breathing was shaky.

"Robin… you're getting excited," Slade said softly.

"No… I'm not…" Robin whimpered.

"You are… you're a little masochist, aren't you?" Slade breathed. He kissed his abdomen softly.

"I'm…. no…" Robin whimpered. Slade started rubbing Robin's crotch.

"You are mine…. To do with what I choose," Slade breathed over Robin's skin.

"Y-yes Master…" Robin said, even though it gave him a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Now you are learning," Slade said softly, "You're being such a good boy."

"Please… don't hurt me anymore… I'll be good." Robin begged.

"You beg so cutely Robin," Slade said softly, "But I will have you."

Robin squirmed slightly, Slade pressed him down harder.

"Be a good boy Robin, and I'll be gentle with you," Slade told him softly. He tugged Robin's pants and briefs off. Robin was trembling, but he tried not to struggle. He could still feel blood trickling off his sides. Slade lifted Robin's hips up. He kissed Robin's inner thigh.

"Nnngh…" Robin whimpered.

"Such a finely toned body," Slade breathed. The blood started trickling up over Robin's chest. Slade slowly began to finger Robin's ass.

"Wuah…. Hurts…" Robin whimpered, "Please…"

Slade smirked. Robin's pleading only excited him more. He pushed the finger in deep. Robin's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Only a slight squeak escaped.

"How cute," Slade breathed, "And all mine…"

Slade stretched Robin , kissing Robin's thigh as he did. The teen hero whined and trembled.

"No… Master… please…" Robin cried out.

"Mine…" Slade growled. He removed his fingers and unzipped his pants, lifting Robin's hips up.

"You're enjoying this more than you're admitting," Slade said, "Look at you. You're hard, and all flushed."

"No…" Robin panted, "Don't…."

"Robin…" Slade growled dangerously. Slade pushed his cock in fast and hard. Robin screamed his entire body going tense.

"Nononononono!" he cried out, shaking his head. Slade's lips came crashing down on Robin's, his tongue forcing into the boy's mouth, effectively silencing the boy's protests. He moved his hips setting a steady pace. Robin groaned and whimpered, but no longer screamed. Slade moaned.

"Robin… so perfect my apprentice…" he groaned. Slade reached forward and began to stroke Robin in time with his deep thrusts. The boy wonder began to moan louder.

"Slade…. Nnngh…." Robin panted out, his hips moving slightly. He felt so disgusting as he tried to get just a little more, just a little more to push him over the edge.

"You little masochist," Slade taunted, "You are absolutely covered in blood."

"Nngh… nnngh… Slade…" Robin tried to ignore the older man's words. They didn't matter. None of this mattered. He'd rather be dead than in this situation, but when death came towards him he grew fearful. Slade's grip tightened on Robin's hip and Robin let out a shocked scream as something hot filled his ass. The boy almost began to cry. Slade came inside of him. He was disgusted, he began to struggle again, trying to push Slade off of him.

"You don't want to go yet, Robin," Slade breathed. He reached down and began to play with Robin's balls. He was still fully erect.

"No, no, no! I hate you!" Robin screamed.

"I know you do," Slade said. He kissed Robin's chest softly as he slowly stroked the boy. Robin's legs were shaking.

"Almost there, Robin," Slade breathed in his ear, "Almost…"

"No…." Robin whined, "I…. nnn I'm coming!"

Robin had tears streaming down his cheeks as he experienced the pleasure of release. Slade pulled his mask back on before he took Robin's blindfold off and unbound him. Robin was still pantsless, and covered in blood, but he punched Slade as hard as he could in the center of the man's chest. He was still teary-eyed. When Slade regained his balance he grabbed Robin by the throat and lifted him up.

"I had intended to care for your wounds, apprentice," Slade said, "But now, you may take care of them yourself."

"That suits me fine," Robin shouted. He was shaky and weak, but he ran away from the man as quickly as he could.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: New and improved chapter 7! Now, much more in character, but still with some kindness. Not much real violence in this one, mostly mindfucking. Enjoy!

* * *

Robin was utterly humiliated. He stood under the steady stream of water from the shower head. How could he have let himself drop to this level? How could he let that monster make him whine and moan the way he had? He wished he had the willpower to kill himself. But it was against his nature. He had to believe that he would get out of this, no matter how hopeless it seemed. The teen hero fell to his knees, sobbing quietly. The water that ran down the drain was pink with his blood. He felt filthy and disgusting and he hoped that he would be foolish enough to bleed to death.

With the steady stream of pink water running down the drain, Robin knew he had to take care of that. He made himself get up and grabbed some bandages from in the closet. He wrapped his abdomen tightly with the bandages. The bleeding had slowed considerably and bandages helped to keep it from getting worse. The boy slipped into his small room. He didn't bother pulling on clothes. He just curled up on the bed, under a blanket and closed his eyes, wishing that everything would go away.

Robin felt like he had taken a brutal beating from an enemy. He wished that were the case. He would do anything to escape the reality of what had happened. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them Slade was sitting beside him. He jumped and tried to move away but found he had an IV sticking out of his arm.

"Wha… What happened?" he asked, looking bewildered.

"You passed out from blood loss," Slade said. He looked tired.

"How long was I…" Robin was cut off.

"A day and a half." Slade said, "Robin… I'm sorry."

"What?" Robin looked shocked and confused.

"I should have taken care of your wounds. I intended to teach you a lesson, not to nearly kill you," Slade said.

"You could have fooled me," Robin muttered. Slade's gaze hardened a bit.

"Apprentice, I am trying to be kind," he said, "Don't make me regret it."

"You said you didn't want to nearly kill me, and yet there are bleeding words written across my…" Robin touched his stomach. It was tender, but the wounds were closed.

"I provided you with proper medical care," Slade said, "The way you took care of it, you would have died. Don't you know anything? You didn't even properly clean it."

Robin's face was flushed and he stared down at the blanket that covered him.

"Thanks I guess…" he grumbled.

"Do you really want to thank me? Because you should be grateful. This isn't the first time I've saved your life," Slade said, looking at the boy.

"What do you want?" Robin asked, dreading the answer. He looked warily up at Slade.

"Destroy the Teen Titans." Slade's voice was cold and firm. Robin's eyes went wide and he stared at Slade for a few seconds, then looked down at the bed.

"You know I can't do that," he said quietly.

"You are fully capable, you just won't." Slade said.

"Fine, you know I _won't_ do that," Robin said, glaring slightly up at Slade.

"And why not?" Slade asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"They're my friends!" Robin exclaimed.

"Are they?" Slade snapped. Robin flinched and looked away. Slade's voice fell back down to its usual soft but cold tone.

"Face it Robin, they aren't your friends anymore," Slade said, "And not just because I tell you they aren't. To them, you are just another criminal now, someone that they have to stop."

"That's a lie!" Robin gritted out.

"Where were your 'friends' when the Hive Five had you outnumbered?" Slade asked, his eye narrowing, "Where were they when you needed medical assistance yesterday?"

Robin bit his tongue, shaking slightly from… anger? Grief? He wasn't sure.

"They weren't there Robin, but I was," Slade whispered.

"But the only reason I was in those situations is because of you!" Robin said, shaking still.

"I am your only ally now Robin," Slade said softly, touching the boy's shoulder, "You can't trust the people who used to be your friends. They have changed their views of you, and it's time you changed your view of them."

Robin shook his head. Tears began to squeeze out of the corners of his eyes.

"I… No! I can't do that!" he cried, shaking his head.

"I know," Slade said, and Robin looked surprised, "Friendship is important to you isn't it Robin? Being alone with no peers has been upsetting to you hasn't it?"

Robin stared at Slade. He nodded his head a little, unsure of where Slade was going with this.

"That is why, I have taken the liberty of obtaining a few friends for you. They are asleep right now, but when they wake up, I'm sure they'll be eager to meet you."

"Wait… what?" Robin looked shocked, "What have you done? Have you hurt people?"

"No," Slade shook his head, "But it's late Robin. I think you'll enjoy having a team once again. But keep in mind, my new young apprentices have sworn their loyalty to me and have joined me willingly. You are the one who is still having trust issues, but I am the only one you can trust. Get some rest. You're still recovering."

Robin couldn't sleep though. A team? What did Slade mean? Who could he have kidnapped? Who would work for Slade willingly, and agree to be on a team with him? There were many heroes who would be on a team with him, but not work for Slade, and there were probably some young villains who would work with Slade, but not with him. His mind kept going around in that circle all night.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin had trouble sleeping all night, thinking about who was going to meeting him in the morning. He heard the door to his room open and sat upright quickly. He stared at the teen in front of him.

"Red X?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Hey," the older boy said, grinning behind his mask, "How ya feeling?"

"You're going to be my partner?" Robin was still wrapping his head around the situation, "I thought you weren't into major crime…"

"Well, when I heard you went to the dark side, how could I resist?" X said with a laugh, "Anyway, I'm not your partner, I'm your team member."

A blond girl awkwardly walked into the room. She was dressed in the same uniform that Robin wore when he worked for Slade.

"Hi, I'm Terra," she said, giving a sort of half-wave. Robin looked at her. He had never seen her before. She didn't seem very villainous.

"Hi…" Robin said, "I'm Robin… it's nice to meet you I guess."

"We brought you breakfast sleepyhead," X said, pulling a cart in. It had breakfast for all three of them on it.

"I'm not very hungry…" Robin said.

"Slade said you have to eat something," Terra said, "That you'll only prolong your recovery if you don't."

"What happened to you anyway?" X asked. He pulled off his mask and Robin stared blatantly for over a minute. Red X was a handsome young man, with brown-auburn hair that fell down to his chin.

"What are you staring at?" X asked, then realized Robin was freaking out about his lack of a mask, "I only wore it so you'd recognize me right away. And I'll wear it when we go out, but it makes eating pretty hard, don't you think?"

"You're ok… with not wearing it around me?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, we're team mates now aren't we?" X asked, "Or are you going to be all distrusting and shit?"

"Slade said you have trust issues," Terra commented.

"And where is Slade exactly?" Robin asked.

"He had to step out," X said, "He'll be back later. He told us to take care of you. You aren't supposed to do anything strenuous. Now eat your freaking breakfast."

Robin looked at the food suspiciously. He saw X and Terra grab their plates and dig in, but he was unsure.

"Ugh, if it makes you feel any better, I made the food, not Slade," X said, looking at Robin and the way he refused to touch the food. With this knowledge, Robin slowly began to pick at the food. Terra had already devoured her food and had grabbed an apple from a bowl on the cart.

"Hey, if you decide not to finish that, I'll eat it," Terra informed Robin.

"I have no doubt, but Slade is right, I do need to eat if I'm going to get better," Robin said, eating at a more steady pace.

"So what happened to you anyway?" Terra asked.

"Slade said it was because you didn't take care of an injury," X added.

"I guess that's true," Robin muttered, looking away and drinking some milk.

"Where'd the injury come from?" Terra asked.

Robin could have started telling them about all the horrible things that Slade had done but instead he just lifted up his shirt, letting them see the scabbing letters across his tummy.

"Whoa… that's kinky…" X said.

"It's not kinky you perverted thief!" Robin shouted, "It's painful and wrong!"

"W-why would he do that?" Terra stared in horror.

"It's a 'lesson'" Robin muttered, "To teach me to behave."

"Will he… do that to us?" Terra asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Robin was in a bad mood now. He pulled his shirt down and finished his breakfast, getting out of bed.

"Whoa… where do you think you're going?" X asked.

"To the gym," Robin muttered.

"No, you're not. Slade said, you stay in bed," X said firmly.

"Like hell I am!" Robin said. Slade came into the room.

"Yes, you are," Slade said, "Terra, X, leave. I need to speak to Robin alone."

The two teens left in a hurry, leaving a grumpy Robin with their Master.

"What do you think of your teammates Robin?" Slade asked.

"Just what do you think you're playing at?" Robin growled, "Why are you doing this?"

Slade made Robin sit down, looking at him with slight concern.

"I thought you would be happy to have peers here to talk with," Slade said.

"Like hell!" Robin said, "You have some other motive. There's no way you did this just so I can be 'happy!'"

"Robin, you are making no progress with getting over your past, and without friends I know you won't." Slade said.

"I don't want the friends you've chosen for me," Robin said.

"What, you still want your old friends?" Slade asked harshly, "Do you think they still want you? The don't."

"That's a lie!" Robin yelled.

"Is it? I guarantee you, if you went back to them they wouldn't accept you!" Slade said, "In fact, I'm so sure of it, go! Go on back to your tower and see how they treat you!"

"And what if they do take me back?" Robin asked, inwardly very excited.

"Then you can stay," Slade said, so sure of himself.

"Deal," Robin said.

"But if they reject you, you will devote yourself to me, and serve me," Slade said darkly, "Now go, see for yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

"Dudes, it's… Robin…" Beastboy said to the rest of the titans, "He's standing outside."

"What should we do?" Cyborg looked over at the girls.

"We can't let him in here," Raven said, "Robin can no longer be trusted. We _should_ capture him and send him to jail."

"But he is our friend," Starfire insisted, looking very sad.

"A friend wouldn't have attacked us the way he did," Raven said.

"I think out of respect for an old friendship, we should let him go, this time," Cyborg said.

"Guys?" Robin couldn't get inside, finding the security code had been changed, "Let me in!"

"Sorry Rob, you can't come in," Cyborg said.

"We don't know what you're trying to pull, but you aren't welcome here anymore," Raven's voice came over the speaker.

"I'm not trying to pull anything!" Robin said, beginning to panic, "Slade made me do all of that! I didn't want to!"

"Oh yeah, well then, like, how come you're able to be here now?" Beastboy asked.

"Well… he… let me…" Robin muttered.

"Yeah, like we're going to believe that," Beastboy said.

"Please Robin, we wish not to fight you. You should depart," Starfire said.

"No! You don't understand!" Robin began to pound on the door, "You have to take me back! Don't make me go back there!"

Robin fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. The Teen Titans looked at each other. It was very convincing, but could they risk it? Inside each of them, they truly wanted to let Robin inside. They wanted to take him back and have him lead the team again, but how could they trust him after he had viciously attacked them and stolen for Slade?

"Robin, you are dear to us," Starfire said, "But… your behavior does not make sense and we cannot trust you right now. You need to leave now."

"Please…" Robin begged, holding onto the door.

"Rob, either leave now or we're going to have to make you leave." Cyborg said. He didn't want to hurt Robin, none of them really did.

"I won't leave!" Robin cried. Raven was the only one that was firm enough to press the security button. Lasers began to fire at Robin. He wasn't exactly up to par and was having trouble. Red X swooped in, grabbed him, and dragged him off.

"Let me go!" Robin screamed, fighting against him, "What are you even doing here you perverted thief?"

"Slade had me follow you in case something like that happened," X responded, "You aren't fit to fight."

"Then I'd rather die!" Robin yelled.

"That's a lie and you know it," X said, dragging Robin back home. The younger teen struggled the whole way. X dragged him into the room where Slade was sitting.

"Well, I take it you didn't receive a positive welcome," Slade said, looking at his tearful apprentice, "I told you that they wouldn't take you back Robin. Do you understand now?"

Robin rubbed at his eyes. He was so devastated. Slowly he nodded his head.

"I-I understand," he responded.

"Then you realize that there is no turning back now. You can't go back." Slade said.

"Yes," Robin's voice was soft and full of sadness.

"Good," Slade said. He stood and tousled Robin's spiky hair, "That is wonderful improvement. Now you can truly grow in your skill."

"Yes, master…" Robin said, staring at the floor.

"X, take him to his room. He still hasn't fully recovered," Slade said.

"Sure thing Boss," X said. He helped Robin up and walked with him to his room.

"Listen… Robin," X said softly, sitting beside him, "I know it hurts, losing old friends and all… but I mean… we could be friends. And Terra's great. You could have a new life…"

"I didn't want a new life…" Robin said softly, laying down on his bed.

"I know… but try to be positive…" X said.

"I'm cold…" Robin mumbled, curling up under his blanket. X frowned and without really a second thought, he laid down beside Robin and brought his arms around him. Robin was kind of freaked out at first.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice actually squeaking.

"I'll keep you warm," the older boy whispered. Robin had to admit he was warmer. Slowly he let his body relax and cuddled up to the thief.

Slade was going in, to check on Robin some time later and saw the two boys asleep. He raised an eyebrow and watched them for a few minutes. They looked very cute together like that. He decided not to wake them.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks everyone who's been reading and enjoying this story so far. I haven't had much time to update. I got a job ghostwriting, so it's been taking up a lot of my time. But I wrote out a kind of domestic life of Slade's household chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Robin had agreed to serve Slade, to devote himself fully, if his friends rejected him, and they had. He felt numb. Slade, didn't push Robin to do anything just yet. The boy was devastated. In fact, Robin didn't even see Slade since he had returned with Red X. X and Terra had spent most of their time with Robin in his room while he recovered, and he was really beginning to like them. They made him smile and laugh like his old friends used to.

"Hey, X?" Robin said, "Where's Slade been anyway?"

"I think he's just giving you a little space," the eldest teen said, stretched out across the bed. Robin was draped across his mid-section and Terra was sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the bed.

"He never bothered before," Robin said.

"Well, you made some huge improvements," X said, "I mean, you're really leaving your old life behind, right?"

"Yeah.. I guess…" Robin mumbled.

"You guess?" Terra piped up, "They shot lasers at you and you _guess_ you're leaving them behind? Don't you like it here Robin?"

"Well… yeah, right now I do," the former hero said, "This is really nice with you guys… but"

"Oh yeah…" X said, "That's right, you're Slade's _favorite_."

Robin's face went bright red and the thief began to laugh. He playfully ruffled Robin's hair.

"Robin, are you ever going to take that mask off?" Terra asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, Rob, we're practically like a family now and you still won't take it off," X whined.

"I never took it off around the Titans either," Robin said defensively, "I'm just… paranoid I guess… about people knowing who I am."

"Now, now children, don't fight," Slade said from the doorway. There was an awkward scramble between Robin and X as they got to their feet.

"Robin, I trust that you are feeling better," Slade said. The boy wonder nodded his head.

"Good, good," Slade nodded his own head, "All three of you have been neglecting your training considerably over the past few days. I want you to resume with vigor, because the assignment for you is not to be taken lightly."

"What are we doing?" X asked, "If we're stealing something, I'm so your guy."

Slade smiled, but shook his head. "No Red X, not stealing. I want you to destroy the Teen Titans."

All eyes were on Robin to see his reaction; to hear what he would have to say.

"Consider it done," Robin said. He walked past Slade towards the training room. He had been neglecting his training, mostly because he had been either too injured, or too depressed to do much. X was right behind him.

"I'll spar you," the older teen said with a grin.

"Hey! Wait up!" Terra called, running after them.

Slade had to admit, he was surprised. He expected some sort of resistance from Robin over the idea. This was progress that he had not expected to see for some time. Did he expect them to succeed in their first attempt, not exactly, but he knew they would do well.

Slade stood in the doorway, watching the three teens sparring with one another. Robin was losing. He was the most out of practice.

"Take it easy Red X," Slade cautioned, "I don't want him broken again."

"Yeah, Boss, don't worry, I wouldn't break your favorite toy," X smirked. Robin kicked X in the chest, making him fly across the room.

"I'm not a toy!" he yelled, "And I'm the leader of this little trio!"

"Yeah, well, I'm the oldest!" X said, swinging at him. Robin caught his arm, flipping him over.

"I'm the girl," Terra said, "So maybe I should lead, since I'm the only one who seems to be keeping a level head."

"Like hell!" The two teen boys yelled. Slade was trying very hard not to laugh. He let the fighting go on for some time before he separated them.

"Robin has always been the leader. He has natural leader skills," he told Red X, "But at the end of the day, you all answer to me, so it doesn't matter."

Robin and X were panting from their fight, before anyone really knew what was going on, X tackled Robin to the ground and kissed him deeply. Slade was staring, his one grey eye looking rather shocked.

"Sexual tension," Terra said, pointing at them over her shoulder with her thumb, "I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. I don't really care who fucks who, but if anyone tries to fuck with me, I'll cut their dick off."


	11. Chapter 11

Robin and Red X were almost constantly in the training hall. Slade worked with Terra specifically because her powers were not fully stable. Because Slade was helping Terra master her powers, Robin and X didn't see them much except in the evenings around meal times. This gave the boys lots of time to both train and do other, more recreational activities.

"Is that comfortable for you Robin?" Red X asked.

"Why don't we just go back to my room?" Robin asked.

"Come on, you like doing it out here." X smirked, kissing Robin's shoulder.

"But it's almost 4:30," Robin said, "Slade and Terra will be back soon."

"Who cares? It's not like they don't know." X leaned up and licked Robin's ear. Robin let out a moan as X started preparing him. They had done it enough times in the training hall that the thief had hid a bottle of lubricant in the room. He used it on his fingers, carefully stretching Robin.

"By the way," X said, kissing Robin's shoulder again, "Slade hasn't really been trying to get in your pants lately has he?"

"Not lately, no," Robin replied. He gave a slight whimper, his hips moving to feel more of X's fingers.

"I wonder why," X said, "He can't be fucking with Terra. I honestly don't think he likes girls, and besides… it's Terra."

X removed his fingers and Robin gave a long whine. He glanced back at X.

"X… please…" he whimpered.

"No wonder Slade wanted you," X said, "You beg like a whore, Rob."

The thief smirked and gave Robin's ass a nice smack.

"Fuck me…" Robin whined.

"I like the way you beg," X chuckled slightly, "It makes me excited."

"Stop being a tease," Robin pouted at him, "Slade and Terra will be back within thirty minutes."

"Fine, fine," X grabbed onto Robin's hips and slowly pushed in, making sure Robin felt every gradual inch. The boy wonder moaned a sweet, delicious moan as X began to move, setting the pace for them. X loved to tease, but they were short on time, so the pace was faster than usual. There was much moaning, groaning and panting as the two teens fucked in the training hall.

"Robin, shit! You feel good…" X groaned.

Terra and Slade had just returned. Terra could hear the groaning as soon as they walked in and rolled her eyes, heading to her room until they were done. Slade was fully aware of the boys' intimate encounters, but had never actually witnessed one and was intrigued. He walked to the training hall and remained in the doorway so he wouldn't disturb them. Slade's grey eye watched his apprentice and the way his body moved desperately.

"You're such a slut Robin," X teased him.

"X…X! Please! Don't stop! Please, ah! More, more, more!" the younger teen panted and cried. Slade stepped into the room and X sort of froze for a second.

"X…." Robin whined, "Don't stop!"

When Robin glanced back and saw Slade, his face went a deep shade of red. The villain walked over to his two boys, his hand grazed over X's shoulder and down his chest, then up Robin's back and into his hair. Robin was so horny he kept wiggling his hips slightly and it made Slade smirk.

"I see you two have been doing much more than your usual training," the man said. Robin and X's eyes looked up at their master, but their minds were clouded with lust.

"Perhaps you should show me what you've learned, Robin." Slade said. He sat down and in an almost hypnotic way, drew Robin towards him. Robin gave a whimper when he felt X slide out of him. They both felt so needy.

"Turn around, Robin," Slade told him and Robin obeyed. The villain pulled down the zipper of his pants and pulled his apprentice into his lap and onto his already hard cock. Robin groaned loudly. It was bigger than X's and he felt the stretch. X kissed Robin's open mouth, his hands roaming over Robin's bare flesh. The boy wonder was left moaning loudly and panting into X's mouth.

"Very good Robin," Slade whispered. He held onto Robin's hips, helping him to move.

"Nnngh… Robin, you are such a fucking slut," X mumbled around their kiss. He rubbed up against Robin desperately. Slade was surprised by how Robin reacted to X's abusive words. The boy only seemed to grow more excited. But X just wasn't getting enough. He was desperately jerking off as he kissed Robin.

"Shit…" the thief groaned, "Boss, please fuck me next…"

Slade laughed, "You two really have been going at it, haven't you?"

"Please…" X had given up on kissing Robin and was sprawled on the floor, fingering himself. Robin was staring at him, his eyes wide.

"X, you're like a horny cat," Slade said, "Perhaps if you can assist my young apprentice, I can't help you."

"Mmm…" Robin gave another whine when Slade pulled out of him. X crawled over, pushing him back.

"Beg for it Robin," the thief breathed over his chest, "Beg for it, like the little slut you are."

Robin's face was all flushed, but he could barely control himself.

"Oh god!" he cried, "Please… stop teasing me, I'm gonna die!"

Slade pushed himself into X's well-fingered fuck-hole, filling the thief with deep satisfaction. Robin was squirming under X.

"I'm gonna die X! Please! Don't tease me anymore!" Robin begged. X traced over the words that were scarred on Robin's chest.

"You're not mad that I'm borrowing him are you boss?" X asked. Slade responded with a hard thrust into X's body, causing the thief to shudder. His head dipped down and his mouth closed around Robin's cock, sucking and letting his tongue swirl around. Robin didn't last much longer. X felt the warm sperm shoot into his mouth. He swallowed it, looking up at Robin's face.

Slade thrust harder into X. He could tell the boy didn't play bottom much, he was tight and was clenching as well. Slade wanted to fill him with cum.

"Do it…" X gritted out, one hand keeping him from being crushed into the floor and the other jerking off furiously, "Please, boss, cum inside me!"

That was enough for Slade. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He pushed deep inside X who let out a sharp cry as he felt the hot wetness spurt inside of him. He shuddered, collapsing on the floor next to Robin.

"Get yourselves cleaned up," Slade said. He caressed their hair gently, smiling down at them, though they couldn't see.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is sadly the last chapter to the story. I feel if it goes any farther it will stop having plot and just be random sex scenes. Sorry to those who would have liked it to go farther. I hope you have all enjoyed the story.

* * *

Robin got dressed, getting ready to go out. X looked over at him as he also got dressed, a little concerned. They had trained hard for over a month now, and Robin seemed happy, but he was worried that their "leader" was going to choke at the last minute. Terra knocked on their door and came in, dressed and ready to go.

"You guys ready to do this?" Terra asked, her hands on her hips.

"Hell yeah!" Red X said. They both looked over at Robin with a slight look of concern. They both were worried for him.

"You sure you're ready Robin?" Terra asked, "I mean, the Titans aren't exactly going anywhere. We could keep training another week or…"

"No," Robin said flatly, "The longer I draw it out, the more likely it is I'll mess up. We're at our peak right now. Now is the time to strike. I've taken my team down before. I can do it again."

"Excellent Robin," Slade said, clapping his hands lightly from the doorway, "You are as ready as you can be my apprentice."

Robin looked up at him. He gave a short nod of his head. X and Terra followed behind Robin as he headed out. X touched his shoulder.

"Robin, seriously, I need to know you can handle this," the thief said, "If you swell up with emotions at the last minute it's going to throw everything."

"I promised I would serve Slade didn't I?" Robin practically growled, "I don't break my promises."

There were several moments of silence before the boy wonder spoke again.

"Besides… if I do back down, you two will get hurt," Robin said, "I don't want that to happen."

X smiled a little as did Terra as she brushed her blond hair away from her face.

"Divide and conquer is the strategy," Robin said, "Terra, you'll handle Raven. X, you'll face Starfire. I'll take care of Beast Boy and Cyborg."

"Oooh… can I keep Beast Boy?" Terra asked. Both boys stopped and looked at her.

"What? He's so cute and cuddly like a little puppy dog!" she exclaimed.

"Uh… you're going to have to talk to Slade about that…" Robin said, looking rather awkward.

"Fine, fine, can we just not kill him though? Until I find out if I have permission kay?" Terra said, looking excited.

"Yeah, sure…" Robin said, "Everyone knows what they have to do then?"

Robin's two teammates nodded and he smiled. They were off to Titan's Tower.

Terra shifted a boulder and threw it through their front door.

"Knock knock Titans," she said.

"Can the Titans come out to play?" X asked, joining her. Robin stood behind them, looking at the place he had once called his home. X saw the emotions on Robin's face and whispered under his breath, "Don't choke up Robin, remember, they wouldn't even hear you out last time you were here."

Robin stiffened slightly at the reminder and narrowed his eyes. The Titans were eating pizza and just sort of stared at the intruders to their home.

"Titans Go!" Cyborg shouted and the Titans formed their attack pattern.

"Team, Go!" Robin said, and Robin watched with satisfaction as his teammates lured their targets away from the group. Raven was easily instigated by Terra who made personal jabs that Robin had given her the information for. X lured Starfire by sexually harassing her. He had snuck up behind her and gave her a firm swat on the ass, causing her face to turn bright red and for her to chase him in fury. Robin was having something of a staring contest with Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"So… it's finally come down to this Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, I guess it does," Robin said, his body stiff.

"I'll give you one chance to back down, Robin," Cyborg said, "You know we don't want to do this."

"Oh really?" Robin's eyes narrowed, "Because the last time I came here you seemed pretty willing to shoot me where I stood. The time for backing down is way over. Simple truth is, I'm a villain now; a bad guy, and I've got bad friends, and a bad master. And you're in the way."

Robin threw a disruptor at Cyborg and it scrambled his circuits, making his body go crazy. Beast Boy was shocked and got smacked across the room by Cyborg's rioting body. Robin used his sticky tar bombs he had used on Beast Boy when he had been Red X and Beast found himself quite stuck to that wall.

With Robin's inside knowledge of all their weaknesses it didn't take long to bring them down, but Robin's methods were not lethal, and now they had a problem. The Titans were defeated, but… what were they going to do with them? Even Red X and Terra seemed at a loss. Of course Terra wanted to keep Beast Boy.

"Eh, I wouldn't mind keeping the red-head," X said with a shrug, "She's pretty cute."

Robin's face got red and he looked flustered. He crossed his arms and pouted. Red X realized his mistake and brought his arms around Robin.

'Hey! Don't be that way! You know I care more about you!" the thief said. The Titans looked confused and somewhat disturbed.

"So what are we going to do with them?" Terra asked, "Slade said to destroy them. We've only done have the job. We've beaten them, but they don't look very destroyed to me."

"Well, Cyborg would be easy to destroy. Just rip his battery out and he's done, right?" Red X said. Before the other two villains could say anything the deed was done. There was a communal shriek from the Titans, except for Raven who couldn't speak, but looked shocked.

"One down three to go, right?" Red X said with shrug.

"Two to go," Terra said stubbornly.

"Hey, if you can't find a way to contain him, there's no way Slade's letting you keep that green monkey," X said.

"Oh, but it would have been ok for you to keep a dangerous alien?" Terra said angrily.

"Enough!" Robin said, "Terra, call Slade about Beast Boy, see what he says. I agree though, if there's no way to contain him, he can't stay. Sorry BB, no hard feelings."

'No hard feelings my butt!" the entrapped shape shifter shouted, "You just shut down Cyborg! You're sitting here contemplating about how to kill us! Dude! Didn't our friendship mean anything to you?"

Robin looked at him. X saw the sting and before Robin could reply the thief spoke up.

"It obviously didn't mean anything to you!" Red X said, "You know that it's entirely your fault me, Robin and Terra are getting rid of you. Robin had a chance to rejoin your so called family, but you wouldn't even listen to him! You're just as bad as any villain. We'll see you in hell."

X grinned. He took the thermal blaster off of Robin and shot Raven first and then Starfire. The thief dropped the gun, pulled off his mask and kissed Robin very suddenly. Robin had been shocked over the sudden death of the two girls and then the sudden kiss of his lover. He gave a slight mewl, but enjoyed it.

"We should totally turn this place into our new hang out," Terra said, "It's wicked awesome."

"Maybe Slade would let us hang here," X said.

"Hello?! I'm still here! Robin! You just totally let him shoot Star and Raven!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeah, and I'm going to shoot you too if Slade doesn't let Terra keep you," Robin said, a bit breathless from his random make-out session with Red X.

"Dude!" Beast Boy couldn't believe this. Robin had been his friend, and now he had utterly betrayed them.

"Yay! Beast Boy is mine!" Terra said, "Slade says he has a collar that can keep him from changing. Come on, let's go!"

"Dudes!?" Beast Boy watched the happy blond girl skip out of the tower.

"You go ahead Terra," X said, "We'll keep an eye on your pet and clean up this mess."

X shoved Beast Boy into a closet, tired of his whining and yelling about Robin.

"This is going to get way annoying, way fast," X said as he and Robin cleaned up the mess they had made.

"So what should we do with the bodies?" Robin asked, giving Raven a slight nudge with his foot.

"Eh, we could cremate them, or we could bury them if you want," X said, "Whichever would be more comfortable for you."

"I think we should burn them," Robin said, "Graves would just bring back painful memories."

X walked over and kissed Robin's cheek softly. Slade and Terra walked into the newly fixed door.

"Where's my Beast Boy?" Terra asked, looking angry.

'In the closet, he was getting annoying with all of his yelling," X said. Slade looked around with an approving nod.

"I must say, I am impressed," he said, "You have all exceeded my expectations. I know I'll be handing this city over to capable hands."

~Fin~


End file.
